Phantom Planet: Revelation
by Nicky-Pickle-25
Summary: A series of oneshots reveaing the reactions of various characters from Danny Phantom when they find out that Danny is half-ghost during the end of Phantom Planet.
1. Chapter 1: Valerie

So, I was bored and had time, and didn't want to type any of HPNDP because I'm retarded, so I decided to start this. It's just a series of one-shots as to how various people reacted to finding out that Danny Fenton was half-ghost in Phantom Planet, since the show didn't really elaborate much. It's more of the building up to it, and then the final moment, than the after-effects, I guess.

Ok, enough ranting about the darn thing. Not sure how often I'll be updating; I guess whenever I get the urge. ENJOY!

Nicky

**NOTE: I don't own Danny Phantom.** If I did, there would be no reason to write this fanfic.

* * *

**Valerie**

Ever since I had met, or should I say, captured, betrayed, then rescued, Dani Phantom, cousin of my self-appointed arch-enemy, Danny Phantom, I'd had my suspicions. Dani was a half-ghost, half-human hybrid. At first I didn't believe it, but I saw her transform with my own eyes, and you know what they say, seeing is believing.

Anyways, I began to think, 'What if Danny is a hybrid?' They were cousins, so it only made sense. Plus, the ghost kid seemed to be pretty up to date on current stuff for a guy that was supposed to be dead. Not to mention he seemed vaguely familiar…

But still, I didn't know who it could be, and I had bigger fish to fry. I was busy trying to gather incriminating data on my former benefactor, Vlad Masters, who was also half-ghost. Only Vlad was evil, while Danny had been proving that he was good over and over again. Of course, I still had my doubts, but the idea that he might be half-human made it easier to accept that he also might be at least half-good.

Then the Disasteroid incident came to play, with Vlad blackmailing the world, and I forgot all about the ghost boy, who'd be mysteriously absent during the past couple of weeks, ever since those new idiot ghost hunters, Masters Blasters, came around. Oh, how I hated them! But neither they, nor Vlad, could stop the impending doom that was the asteroid, now dubbed "Disasteroid" by the media.

Next thing we knew, Danny Phantom was back, and he claimed to have a new idea to save the world. We were skeptical at first, but it seemed the ghost kid had no plans on global conquest, and it wasn't like we had much of a choice, anyways. When he said that we'd turn the earth intangible, I almost died. Was he serious? Apparently he was, and soon we were all in Antarctica, building a massive structure to channel the ghosts' energy across the globe.

The strange thing, looking back, was that Danny Phantom had asked two kids, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, to help lead the efforts, along with the Fenton's. I always thought that they were all a bunch of hopeless losers, but soon I found out that Tucker was not only really smart, but also a natural-born leader, and that Sam was both resourceful and motivating. As for the Fenton's, Mrs. Fenton was a genius! I mean, I'd heard that before, but she really was! And Mr. Fenton, well, he was smarter than he looked.

But throughout all of this, Danny Fenton was unusually quiet. Mr. Fenton claimed he was with him, but nobody ever saw him. Not that I noticed; I was too busy helping my dad coordinate all of the people working on the project.

After the Fenton's jet crashed, which Phantom had used to gather the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, we were all upset, but Jazz, Tucker, and Sam looked utterly terrified. Suddenly Jazz revealed that the Danny Fenton that had been with Jack all that time was actually a robot decoy, and I figured that Danny must have jumped on the jet to help Phantom. Little did I know how wrong I was.

Once Phantom returned with a host of ghosts in tow, I all but forgot Fenton in my excitement, and apparently so did everyone else, as we watched the Earth turn intangible, allowing the Disasteroid to pass through it without a scratch. That was the weirdest feeling ever; it was like you were in another dimension, and it was so cold.

After it was over, we all raced out to surround our hero, the ghost boy. I went to the front, hoping to apologize for doubting him, but I was beat by Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Suddenly Jack called Phantom Danny, but in a way that implied something deeper than just the ghost's first name. Then I realized why…and then I saw it was true.

Danny Phantom transformed, rings of white light passing over his body, to reveal a tired, wary, and confused Danny Fenton, the class loser and my ex-boyfriend. I just stared, unable to do anything else. Danny FENTON was Danny Phantom?! The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was an idiot for not seeing it sooner. I mean, come on. The names were identical!

All of these thoughts racing through my mind were interrupted by growing applause. I hesitated, and then realized that Danny Fenton had risked his life, his family, and his friends for our city, and our world, without asking for anything in return. He was a true superhero. So I clapped, slowly at first, then with growing enthusiasm, for the boy that I had once considered my worst enemy.

* * *

Hope you like it; please review! Let me know if there is anyone special you'd like to see.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack Fenton

Well, this is later than I'd hoped, but, hey, better late than never? I can't believe the awesome amount of reviews that just one chapter received! Especially when my other story, HPNDP: The Golden Trio, only just beat out the number of reviews this got, and it's 8 chapters long!!

I've gone ahead and done Jack this time, then I plan on writing one for Maddie, Lancer, Paulina, Dash, and, as someone suggested, the President/random important dude. Any more ideas?? Speaking of which, a special thanks to my reviewers, to whom I've sent separate responses, since there were so many: **CatalystOfTheSoul**,**Invader Johnny**, **Calovan, Miriam1, Lexithiathenewanimorph, Tizzle, MissMontana, TPcrazy, XxCicaChicaxX, bowghost, **and **Majestic Moon**. You guys rock my socks off!!

Well, it is hard to write in Jack's POV, but I tried. If I failed miserably this time, perhaps I shall try again? His vocabulary is much less "sophisticated" than Valerie's…lol.

* * *

**Jack Fenton**

I've never really questioned my intelligence; who would? I have a hot wife who loves ghosts as much as I do, all the fudge I can eat, and the most amazing ghost equipment on the planet. Plus I invented all of it! Well, most of it. Maddie helped. But ever since this Disasteroid incident, I realized that I might not be the most observant person on the planet. After all, my best friend turned out to be an evil half-ghost, and an evil ghost turned out to be a hero...and my son. But I guess I should start from the beginning. Besides, Maddie said I get fudge if I make this more than a page long. And I love fudge.

Maddie and I always knew the ghost boy was evil. He'd possessed the mayor, robbed banks, and even attacked Maddie and me once! And then he just "disappeared" during the Disasteroid incident, especially when Vlad, who turned out to be an evil ghost bent on global domination, said that a ghost could easily save the earth. I mean, what kind of hero would let this guy blackmail the world into letting him rule it as payment for saving us? But then Vladdy failed, and we were stuck without a solution. I was especially upset; I'd found out my best friend was an evil, depraved, cruel man, and I had been forced to leave him out in space, since he was too dangerous to bring back with us.

Then, suddenly, the ghost boy showed up, and he had a plan. I didn't like his idea of teaming up with a bunch of ghosts, but it made sense, plus he seemed to have Sam and Tucker on his side, and I knew that they were good kids. They _did_ hang out with my son, after all. So I went along with it. It helped that I was designated as a team leader. The fact that he recognized my brilliance proved he was, at the very least, a smart ghost kid.

Throughout the planning and getting ready-ness for the asteroid, Danny was pretty quiet. I figured he was in awe of having such a cool dad. I mean, he hung out with me the whole time, and kept staring at stuff, as if he was really interested in it. Sometimes he was so into it that he'd space out and not even hear what I was saying. Plus, his voice was changing, or so it seemed, so I figured he was going through puberty. And we all know what a mess that is.

When the Fenton jet crashed into that mountain, it broke my heart. That was my favorite invention! Besides the Ghost Assault Vehicle, I mean, the RV. That's cool, too. Then I saw Jazz crying, and I was confused. I didn't know that she loved the jet that much! But then she showed us that the Danny that had been following me around all this time was a re-dressed version of the old Tuckbot. Which was a really good idea...he got that from my side of the family.

Anyway, at first I was confused, but then she pointed back towards the Fenton Jet wreckage, and I got it. I don't know why it clicked for me; I understood it even before Maddie, and she was always better at this kind of stuff. Danny was the ghost boy! It made sense; how Phantom always knew about our equipment, why all of my ghost tracking gear would point towards my own son, the fact that the two were never seen at the same time, and even the mysterious bruises that would appear on Danny, only to vanish the next day.

I began to cry, along with Jazz and my wife. My boy was gone, and all that I'd done was chase him around with ecto-weapons! (although they were cool ones…) He'd died thinking that I still considered him a villainous ghost. But then the ghost boy flew out of the portal, followed by a TON of ghosts, and I don't think I've ever been happier in my life. Even winning a lifetime's supply of fudge couldn't compare.

So my son saved the world, and then, when it was over, landed in the middle of all of the workers, looking both excited and nervous that we'd still attack him, which made me feel guilty for refusing to see the good in Phantom, in _him_, before. So I walked up to him. "Hello, Danny. Or should I say, _Danny_," I said, to show him that I knew. He looked really freaked out, but then, after Jazz talked to him, he changed, before my eyes, into my son. I couldn't believe it; I knew it was true, but to see it was unbelievable.

At first I was speechless. Which was a first for me, I've gotta admit. But then I clapped for him, and soon everyone joined. It was the one way to show how proud I really was of my boy, my hero, the ghost boy.

Now, back at home, Danny helps me out sometimes in my ghost fighting. Okay, Okay, I help _him_ out. It's hard, but I know that it's his duty, so I let him go. Plus, some of his fans send him fudge. And he lets me eat it. I couldn't ask for a cooler son.

* * *

WELL that's it. Woot. Maddie is next, and hopefully sooner! Now, it's one day until my birthday, which is the lamest one EVER, I must admit, and so I'll leave you with one request:

Review for the birthday girl? Please? (insert puppy eyes). Haha. Or at least fave/alert so I feel special. XD And read my other story; it's good, I think?


	3. Chapter 3: Maddie Fenton

Um, yes, well, this is not as late as the other, but still…I have an excuse though! I've been doing two-a-days for soccer this past week for my college, after having moved in, so that has devoured my life. I have like 2 more days of two-a-days, and then things settle down until school starts, so hopefully I can get more in, sooner. Plus, I have some "research" to do, so that I stay in character. (Somehow when I say that, I shudder. I think I'm channeling some Jaraiya courtesy of Naruto. RIP.)

So heeeerrrree's Maddie. I still have to do Lancer, Paulina, Dash, and the President/random important dude, plus Star. How could I have forgotten her?? Any more ideas?? I have some, but they won't happen for a while. Too many characters!!

Special thanks to last chapter's reviewers! You made me get off my butt and write this instead of nap. So readers, thank these people for this chapter, and the one I intend to write by the end of the week: **Invader Johnny, sciencefreak330, musiclover9419, Tizzle, TPcrazy, CatalystOfTheSoul, Amazing Bluie, pepsemaxke, nightlight6, Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama, werewolf5, GreekGirl2, **and special thanks to **Miriam1**, who left me the most epic review of all time.

This is much longer than the other two…special treat? Research (watching DP episodes again b/c I love them) pays off. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Madeleine (Maddie) Fenton**

I'd always thought of Danny Phantom as trouble. Scientific evidence clearly stated that ghosts are merely malevolent ectoplasmic manifestations, and as such, they act only out of selfish desire. So, I thought that even though the ghost boy had been acting benevolent as of late, he was still evil, or, at least, not good. There had to have been something that he was getting out of being Amity Park's self-appointed hero. And that was why I had always been so wary of him.

But I had my doubts, even then. He'd been working for the good of the city for a long time, and he always acted so much more _human_ than any of the other ghosts that we'd battled. He almost seemed genuine. Of course, scientifically that was not possible, or at least, not supported by common science. So I tried to push away my misgivings.

And then came the Disasteroid incident, and, with it, my first real encounter with a truly evil ghost. To my surprise, that ghost was also half-human, something that science had declared impossible. What's more, to my horror, the hybrid turned out to be my husband's best friend, Vlad Masters. I'd always distrusted Vlad, but I'd never thought that he was capable of such malevolence! Or that he was actually Vlad Plasmius, the Wisconsin Ghost! My faith in science was shaken; it had told me that a ghost could not also be a human, and it was wrong. What else could be wrong? Especially since we knew so little about ghosts to begin with…

And so, when Danny Phantom reappeared after Vlad's failure with a plan to save us all, one without cost, I decided to support him. He asked for nothing in return, only assistance in his plans, and I thought, if a human like Vlad could be completely evil, perhaps a ghost like Phantom could be mostly good. Imagine my surprise when Tucker Foley had already been brought in to help, and when the ghost boy requested help from Jack and I specifically. Of course, the flattery helped in my decision to aid in his plans.

The entire time that the global preparation efforts were underway, my son, Danny Fenton, was with Jack. Or so I thought, at least. Therefore, I shouldn't feel as guilty about not noticing the fact that the boy posing as my son was actually a robot. But, still, a mother should know these things, and I was too busy to focus on my son. We had a world to save! At least, that's what I tell myself.

While we stood in that tower, waiting for the ghost boy to reappear with the promised spectral help in tow, the four of us Fentons, well, the three of us plus the robot-Danny, stood together, eagerly awaiting the moment we'd see the world saved. But then the Fenton Jet crashed into a mountain, and we saw our hopes crushed. And Jazz pointed out that my son wasn't even with us; instead, we'd been standing with a metal hunk of junk. At that, my world crumbled. I shouted out, frantically trying to find my son, and then I saw that both Jack and Jazz were looking towards the wreckage on the mountainside, faces suspended in matching looks of horror.

Suddenly, every encounter that I'd ever had with Danny Phantom rushed through my mind, and, alongside them, came images of my son. Their mannerisms, their voices; even their faces, began to blend together inside my mind. Soon words were rushing through my head until they blurred together, so that I couldn't tell one from the other—"Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, Phantom, Fenton, Phantom, Fenton, Phanton, Fentom, Danny, Danny, DANNY!"

Then it hit me. Vlad Masters was not the only half-ghost. The other was my own son. Danny Phantom was my son! Science had failed to explain how this was possible, and, suddenly, it didn't matter. My son was gone; I'd hunted him, even threatened to dissect him, and he'd died thinking that I hated him! Or at least, half of him.

Before I could dwell on it any further, a cheer went up through the control center, and the ghost boy, my Danny, appeared, alive and well, with thousands of ghosts in tow! We were saved, by my son, no less. In all my life, I don't think I've ever been so proud, joyful, and confused at the same time. But all of that melted into simple acceptance when we went up to my son after it was over.

A crowd of volunteers surrounded him, his friends first among them, and Jack and I stepped towards the new hero. Jack, in his usual fashion, addressed Phantom in a simple, teasing, and yet somehow wholly eloquent way, saying, "Good job Danny, or should I say, _Danny_." With that sentence, we both smiled at him, willing him to see how much we loved him, no matter what. And he transformed into our son, looking both terrified and strangely relieved. And I've never felt more proud in my life.

Now my son is still a hero, but this time, the whole world knows. I'll admit it's difficult sometimes, and I still give him a curfew, which he still breaks, almost nightly. But this time, he's not alone, and he knows it. This time, he's got his mother at his side.

* * *

WELL that's it. Woot. Lancer is next, I think, and hopefully by the end of the week. Unless I die from two-a-days. It's a possibility. Also, thanks for the birthday reviews! Because only two of my relatives other than my parents and sister remembered my birthday this year, and you guys made me feel better! Lol. Nobody loves you once you're 20. Don't get old. XD

OMGz I told you my age. Shhhhhh. Ahahahah.

Review if you so desire!


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Lancer

I wanted this out by Friday, but I sprained my ankle (my whole foot is purple!!), and, long story short, I ended up waiting until today. Sorry!! I might throw in another chapter before school starts on Thursday, IF I can get the next chapter of HPNDP typed up in time. And yes, another is coming this week for that story. (I'm a slacker…)

SO I have a plan with how many people I'm doing and who I'm doing, but I think I'll let you guys be surprised from now on with who is next. But keep giving ideas if there is someone you desperately want to see! Also, I've pretty much finished up with the people that were in the midst of it (and didn't already know Danny's secret), so these next ones will utilize more creative license than the others. Just a heads up.

Now for the special thanks to all reviewers, without whom I'd never get that wonderful moment of joy when I get the review alert e-mails: **Tizzle, Invader Johnny, sciencefreak330, Garnet Sky, Ocean's Nocturne of the COCA(x2), acosta perez jose ramiro(x2), XxCicaChicaxX, Amazing Bluie, **and a SUPER special thanks to **CatalystOfTheSoul** and **Miriam1**, who both wrote EPIC reviews. I give you both massive amounts of cookies (apparently that is possible through the internet).

Oh, by the way, I forgot this in the last three chapters, but **I do not own Danny Phantom**. If I did, I would totally turn Danny Phantom into a live-action movie, with a super hottie Danny. Like they're doing with Avatar…omg, I can't wait to see Zuko in real life…!!

Ahem. ANYWAYS, heeeere's Lancer! Enjoy; he's hard to write! And I kind of exploited many hints in the various episodes to their fullest extent, so this is an interesting take, although I believe it is accurate.

* * *

**Mr. Lancer**

Danny Fenton had never really stuck out in my mind as being anything other than an ordinary teenager two years ago. He rarely caused trouble, despite being the friend of Tucker Foley, who was regularly sent to my office for either loitering by the girl's locker room or talking in class. His grades were slightly above average, but they didn't compare to those of his sister, Jazz. Even his standing with his peers was unremarkable; he wasn't considered completely unpopular, yet he and his friends were shunned by the popular crowd.

Then he suddenly went through a clumsy phase, dropping so many beakers within a month that he was banned for life from handling fragile school property, causing him to become a target for ridicule from Dash Baxter, the promising young starting quarterback for Casper High. After that came the lunch meat ghost attack, followed by a string of spectral invasions that continue to this day. Looking back, this was also the time that Danny's periodic absences and chronic tardiness began.

Initially I attributed the slight change in behavior to the fact that Fenton and Foley had been spending too much time together. But Danny's grades began dropping, and he began to sleep through the majority of his classes, and so I took a more active interest in his future. This came to a head when he failed his exam on the poetry of the 18th century after he slept through the entire test. After forcing him to remain after school to finish his studies, I assumed that his conduct would improve. After all, he proved that he simply needed the proper motivation in order to do well.

Unfortunately, that was not the case, and, by the following year, I'd begun to take a more active interest in the life of Daniel Fenton. It was obvious that he was up to something, as I'd ruled out family problems, drugs, and incompetence long ago. At the same time, I had been encountering the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, more and more. From nearly the beginning, I believed that Phantom was not malevolent. In fact, the teenaged ghost acted almost human, which I initially attributed to being a direct result of him being human before he passed on.

Strangely, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were often seen aiding Danny Phantom, and without the integral member of their quirky trio, Danny Fenton. Eventually I began to realize that Fenton and Phantom were _never_ seen together. Part of me wondered if this was because of Fenton's ghost-hunting parents, or if it was something more significant. After all, Fenton's truancy streak began around the same time as Phantom's appearance.

Granted, I never thought that Danny Fenton was actually Danny Phantom. The boy still acted too _normal_ to be keeping a secret of that magnitude from the world. I did think, however, that Phantom attended Casper High in some way. After all, he appeared instantly whenever a ghost attacked the school while it was in session, and took some time to reach ghost attacks in the other side of town. Not to mention, ghosts began periodically showing up in my classroom demanding the ghost boy, particularly a robotic ghost claiming to be a hunter of some sort.

Knowing this, I couldn't have been more proud of my students when they pulled together during the Disasteroid incident. I must admit, I was astounded by Danny Phantom's brilliance in strategy and leadership, as well as the genius planning and direction displayed by Tucker Foley. Sam Manson seemed to provide a base of cohesion for the two boys, and she, too, proved to be an extraordinary young lady. Fenton was remarkably absent from the rescue efforts, but I was too preoccupied with the potential end of the world to focus on his own mystery.

I watched the live coverage of the rescue effort in Antarctica when the asteroid passed safely through the earth, as did the entire world, and I don't think that anyone can put into words the feelings coursing through every man, woman, and child on earth at that moment. After literally turning intangible, a cold, tingly, rather unpleasant sensation, the joy and relief that went through my mind sent a warm rush through my body, removing all traces of the chill that I'd felt moments before. It was exhilarating!

Joy turned to shock minutes later, when the ghost boy landed in the midst of the rescue workers and news cameras and changed into Danny Fenton, right before my eyes. I couldn't believe that _Danny Fenton_ had saved the world. Great Gatsby, who could?! Suddenly all of the observations that I'd made before came together, and I realized that I had known the truth for a long time, and had simply refused to accept it. It was too much to imagine that a mere teenager bore the weight of the world on his shoulders, almost literally. Fenton bore that burden in secret for so long, showing a maturity beyond his years.

That day, I realized that Danny Fenton wasn't so ordinary, after all.

* * *

SOOO that is all. Like it, love it, hate it, want to burn it, whatever, let me know. This is how I felt that Lancer stood, after watching some episodes over again and stuff, and I ran with it.

Next up: one of the students, you can guess who (b/c I'm not sure yet, myself, hehehe)

Review, and have a nice day!! Go watch some Danny Phantom. On your computer, b/c Nick is dumb and doesn't show episodes anymore.


	5. Chapter 5: Kwan

I'm not sure if any of you are surprised that I did Kwan next, but I was struck with inspiration, and so I had to do it. Well, I once again did a lot of research in writing this, and so ANY mentioned pairings or other things are considered canon, and NOT made up by me. I mentioned a couple of things that some of you might disagree with; I understand your disagreement, but if you watch closely, especially in seasons 1 and 2, you'll see what I'm talking about. Plus, I went to other sites for info, so I think I'm pretty accurate. Also, I may have rambled a bit at points, but I wanted the chance to develop his character more, since he gets ignored a lot in the show.

I apologize for late updating; see my profile and HPNDP fic chapter 9 for reasons why. Basically, deaths, evil school, 2 sprained ankles (different feet), and tons of soccer have delayed my life. And updates.

Oh, yeah, and **check out the poll on my profile page**. I'm trying to get a feel for what shows/manga/books you lovely readers follow, to decide what story is next (in the distant future), since I have a lot of ideas.

As for reviews, thanks so much, once again, for your reviews!!! They always bring a smile to my face, especially since this has been such a trying quarter. Cookies, love, and uneaten Halloween candy goes to: **Tizzle**, **acosta perez jose ramiro**, **Invader Johnny**, **TPcrazy**, **GeekGirl2** (x2), **RenesmeeScarlet**, **Ocean's Nocturne of the COCA**, **me** aka bookhorse (thanks a ton, I appreciate it! And dash will come, I promise!), as well as **icestriker**. And a huge thanks to **Catalyst of the Soul**. Your reviews are amazing! Everyone, go check out Catalyst's stories! Haha. Yay for almost 50 reviews!

Please note: **I do not own Danny Phantom**. If I did, I would make the show crossover with every fandom that I love (Naruto, HP, TT, AtLA, and much more). I mean, they did it with Fairly Oddparents, why not Danny? (Besides the fact most of the other shows belong to entirely different companies…)

* * *

**Kwan**

I realized a long time ago that I wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, so to speak. Truth is, I'm kind of dumb, and school never really was my strong point. But, I'm a big guy, I'm in good shape, and I'm good with my hands, so, naturally, I started playing football. Like my dad told me a million times, it was really my only sensible option if I wanted any chance at success.

Playing football ended up working pretty well for me. I liked it, I was good at it, and I met my best buddy, Dash Baxter. Since he was the quarterback and I was the wide receiver, and we both made the starting lineup as freshmen, it was only natural that we'd both become best friends. It wasn't even a choice, really; everyone just immediately assumed it, since that's how things work in high school.

Through Dash, I got a ticket into the A-list, a club made by the popular kids, for the popular kids. And, I'm not gonna lie, it was a pretty sweet club. I mean, we got free yogurt, just for being cool! Not to mention the free forced nerd-labor for all of our homework; this _really_ came in handy, since I'm not that great at school. Granted, my A-list status during freshman year wasn't exactly rock-solid. I even got kicked out for a little bit when Fenton, who, according to Dash, was a total loser, took over my spot in the A-list during his brief stint as Paulina's boyfriend. Now that's old news, though, and I've been solid A-list material for a good year.

Part of being on the A-list, and being Dash's best pal, is that you're expected to pick on the school losers, like Fenton. At least, that's what my friends tell me. Personally, I like to consider myself a pretty peaceful guy. In fact, I've always been tempted to take part in some of Sam Manson's peace protests, but Dash said pulling a stunt like that would get me kicked off of the A-list for sure. According to him, it's up to us cool kids to pick on the nerds, or else the whole system will fall apart. He says that if we let the nerds get off easy, then they'll come to their senses and realize that they're smarter than us. And, according to Dash, if that ever happens, the nerds will take over the school, and we'd have science club instead of football, and then, without football, the school would have no team to cheer about, because nobody gets pumped up about science, and the whole school would get super depressing and just become a big, well, _school_, and life would pretty much suck. He said it's kind of like how politicians are dumb, and yet they are the ones who run the country, and make the nerds work for them. 'Cuz if it was the other way around, it just wouldn't work.

Well, that kind of makes sense to me, I guess, and I'm not one to argue, so I just go along with it. I mean, Dash has never steered me wrong—or at least, _too_ wrong—before, so why should I doubt him now? Sometimes I still would slip up and try to stick up for one of the nerds, usually Fenton, Dash's favorite target, but Dash and the other guys would always be there to put me back on track. I'm not really sure why Dash picked on Fenton so much; I didn't have a problem with the guy. I mean, he dated my ex, Valerie, for a while, but we were way over before that ever started, and even the whole kicking-me-off-the-A-list thing wasn't his idea. Plus, it introduced me to my _new_ girlfriend, Star, so, really, I guess I sorta owe him one.

Anyways, I was comfortable in my cool-but-still-not-as-cool-as-Dash status, especially since Dash was THE coolest, making me pretty high up in the rankings. Then, when Danny Phantom came around, _he_ became the coolest guy around, which makes sense, since he had everything going for him. I mean, he could fly, saved the town on a daily basis, was good-looking, AND Paulina was totally in love with him. Not many people can beat that. So, even though Dash wasn't THE coolest anymore, the whole status quo thing didn't change much. Phantom wasn't around enough to really shake up our pecking order, and he was so high up, nobody could try to compete. So, citing Paulina's crush, we simply claimed him as an honorary A-lister and moved on to openly admiring his awesomeness, or, as Dash put it, enthusiastically supporting a fellow A-list member.

Then the whole Disasteroid thing happened, and, for the first time, the social order that I'd happily followed for years was turned upside down. The Fenton's, who were considered to be the most loser-y family of all, ended up taking the lead in the attempt to save the world, and it turned out that they actually knew what they were doing. Of course, when their plan failed, the world was proven to be right again, and the Fenton's were still losers. That is, until Danny Phantom stepped in, and brought in the biggest techno-geek the city had ever seen, Tucker Foley, to come up with the plan to save the world. **That** was definitely unexpected. And this time, when the Fenton family helped out, they did it right.

It turned out that Phantom's plan worked, and the world was saved. Dash had been so sure that it would be successful that he had a bunch of the football guys over at his house to follow the coverage on TV, making it an event that was even bigger than the Superbowl. We all cheered when it was over and the cameras zoomed in on our honorary co-member. The A-list had proven its superiority again! But then something happened that made the room turn dead silent. Somebody screamed, and I turned from my high-five with a teammate to see a slow-motion instant replay of Phantom doing something that nobody could have ever expected. Suddenly, the coolest, most popular guy in Amity Park, maybe the world, changed into a regular teenage kid. And not just any kid; he became the dorkiest, clumsiest, loser-iest kid at Casper High—Danny Fenton!

Needless to say, that discovery put me through a serious, life-changing thought process. I mean, my whole world and system of ideas had just been shattered! How could a person that Dash, the biggest authority in these things and leader of the A-list, had dubbed "Amity's biggest loser" actually be the _coolest_ guy in Amity? And, if so, why didn't he jump at the chance to leave behind the dork title for an instant ticket to the A-list? Instead, he kept his secret, and let himself get beat up by Dash and mocked by Paulina.

Thinking about it, I came to three conclusions. One was that Danny's refusal to reveal himself before and rise up into the A-list ranks could just prove that the whole status quo thing was right, and that he didn't want to upset the balance. But, in the end, I decided this was probably not right. The more obvious conclusion was that Fenton figured out that there was more to life than following Dash and having a bunch of forced friends held together by popularity and pretend power. His relationship with Manson and Foley was much deeper than anything I had with Dash, or even Star. So, maybe the A-list was wrong. Maybe Dash was wrong.

That left me to my final conclusion. I realized that I could think for myself. I mean, I had just thought deeply about this whole thing for days, so that means something, right? And so, while Dash is still my best buddy, and I still play football, and the A-list is still around somewhat, one thing did change for me. I realized that I didn't have to do things according to Dash anymore.

I could live my life the way _I_ wanted, according to _me_.

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Want to kill me? Desperate for your fave character to be next? Ideas? Just feel like talking? Leave me a review and I'll get back to you! I plan on replying at the time of the review from now on, rather than waiting until before the next update, so you'll actually get a timely response this time.

Oh, and I wrote this in downtown Chicago in this random pink granite park thing outside some awesome pizza place while waiting about 45 minutes to get seated at like 6pm in the almost-dark. It was chilly, but worth it. And the 15 friends I was with didn't even know I was writing a fan fic! (I'm a closet author…my friends aren't that understanding of narutards and phans..)

Until next time!

~Nicky


End file.
